The story of Hanazawa Teruki and the lonely child
by Yumi Take
Summary: Namely, himself. Or, how Mob came to learn about Teru's family, in a series of drabbles more or less conected between themselves. Featuring Reigen's investigation skills, a very lost Serizawa, Shou for some reason, and a poltergeist. (Related to Groceries, but while I encourage you to read it, its isn't necessary to understand this one.)


Kageyama Shigeo likes hanging out with Hanazawa-kun. That's a fact.

Kageyama Shigeo is also not really good at knowing what people mean when they're not being direct. That's also a fact.

* * *

The café is crowded with people of all kinds – but mostly couples, and it makes Shigeo feel a little awkward. Hanazawa-kun said it is a famous spot though, so it's probably normal.

Shigeo agrees that the baked goods near the entrance look really good, but the prices seem a little excessive. Maybe he's just not used to these kinds of fashionable places.

He guesses he will probably only have a drink. Otherwise it would cost too much.

When he tells that to Hanazawa-kun though…

 _"Then I'll pay for it !"_

Which is really not the reaction Shigeo expected, and even less the one he wanted. He tries to get it through to Hanazawa-kun that, really, it's fine, there's no need to go this far. It's only a pastry after all.

Shigeo doesn't want to be a burden. He doesn't say that part though – saying it always seems to worry people more than necessary, when really he means nothing more than what he is saying.

Again, Hanazawa-kun's reaction is not the one Shigeo expected. Or maybe he should have expected it. It's always difficult to know when Hanazawa-kun will agree with something, and when he won't.

 _"It doesn't bother me at all Kageyama-kun, he says. I just think it would be a shame if you didn't get a taste of the food here…"_

Shigeo tries to think of a way he could both eat something and not make Hanazawa-kun pay for it – from experience, he knows Hanazawa-kun won't change his mind otherwise. He hoped food would be different from clothes, but it obviously isn't the case.

He eyes the couple on his left. They are feeding each other, sharing a plate between them. That's an idea – sharing, he means. Not feeding each other. Now that would be embarrassing. And awkward. And Hanazawa-kun would probably think Shigeo is strange.

In the end, Shigeo lets Hanazawa-kun buy him the cheapest pastry.

Well, it's true that it tastes good. There's apricot jam inside the – Hanazawa-kun called it a feuilleté ?

Hanazawa-kun chose an opéra – what's with all these foreign sounding names really – and insists that Shigeo should absolutely try it.

 _"It's a classic, but it's really hard to make you know ! You have to get the chocolate to the right temperature so it will look shiny and also since it's a lot of chocolate you have to make sure it doesn't taste too sweet otherwise that would be a problem but I guess the coffee helps with that ah also it has a bit of alcohol I mean just a little so it's tastier and –"_

He goes on and on.

Shigeo is fine with that. He knows Hanazawa-kun isn't expecting an answer. They talked about it before, when Shigeo was worrying he wasn't polite because he couldn't find anything to say.

Hanazawa-kun is really nice. A bit too much maybe when he refuses that Shigeo pay anything expensive.

At least he let Shigeo buy his hot cocoa himself – Hanazawa-kun went with with a pear-verbena juice, and Shigeo can't help but wonder what it tastes like. He doesn't even know what verbena is.

 _"Do you want some of my juice ? I'd be happy to share, you know !"_

Apparently, he has been staring at Hanazawa-kun's glass for a bit too long. Well, since the offer is here already, Shigeo might as well take it.

He nods.

Hanazawa-kun makes a move to push the glass toward Shigeo, but accidentally knocks it off the table. It stops in mid-air for a second, surrounded by a yellow aura, and then –

Crashes on the floor.

Shigeo startles. He was sure Hanazawa-kun had caught it so he hadn't made a move to catch the glass but – did he not see well ?

He looks up. Hanazawa-kun has his hand on his mouth, and his expression reminds Shigeo of the lady character in the police-drama Ritsu was watching the other day. The wife of the victim, who discovers the body with her best friend. Hanazawa-kun is making that exact face right now.

The lady ended up being the culprit, and Ritsu said he had known from the beggining because of how she acted when she found her husband – over-reacting, diva-like acting, he had said.

Which only serves to make this whole situation stranger. Surely Hanazawa-kun wouldn't have dropped the glass on purpose, right ?

Hanazawa-kun starts laughing. It's both relieving and worrying. Shigeo is pretty sure laughing isn't the correct reaction to this.

 _"I can't believe… Hahahooo my god I suck so much… Did you see this Kagayama-kun ? Geez, looks like you were right, I really am worth nothing without my powers !"_

He snorts and laughs some more.

If Shigeo wasn't confused before, he is now. On one hand, Hanazawa-kun is laughing, which is a good thing normally – he even snorted, which is something he does only when he finds something to be particularly funny.

On the other hand, Hanazawa-kun is being really mean toward himself, and just for a broken glass. Not that any other reason would justify such self-depreciating words.

Shigeo doesn't pay attention when the staff finally comes to clean up the juice and broken glass shards – Hanazawa-kun is apologizing now, and scratching his neck. When he turns around to face Shigeo again, he lets out a sharp laugh, hand still on his neck.

 _"Well that was embarrassing."_

He apologizes to Shigeo, who assures him that it's fine.

It's fine but… He asks if Hanazawa-kun is alright, what with all the things he said about himself after dropping the glass.

 _"Oh. Oh no don't worry, it's just – I just laugh at terrible things. Terribly strange I mean. Uh. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just what makes me laugh. Sorry, I didn't want to worry you."_

And Shigeo nods. He can't say he understands – he doesn't – but if Hanazawa-kun says nothing is wrong, then it's alright. Probably.

When they separate, after finishing their plates and paying – in the end Hanazawa-kun said he would pay for everything to make up for the accident, and Shigeo didn't manage to make him change his mind –

Shigeo thinks this was a rather nice day.

* * *

 _The woman was staring._

 _A woman with her child, staying at the table nearest Kageyama-kun and Teru's. It didn't bother Teru at all when he was eating but –_

 _She was staring when he caught the glass, and her eyes were –_

 _Her eyes were –_

 _Teru didn't even notice he had stopped the psychokinesis until the glass crashed._

 _The woman was still staring, but her expression was only surprised then._

 _Ah. Maybe Teru just imagined her terrified eyes._

 _(Maybe he didn't, and it makes him sick.)_


End file.
